


Written in the stars

by rendezv0us



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluffy, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendezv0us/pseuds/rendezv0us
Summary: There was three dogs, one for each girl in that alley, and Jinsoul was just the poor soul that happened to have a house.





	Written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a pool and two couples won, so why not put them together? Enjoy!

The first time the four of them met it was summer, a little before school’s break. There was a girl barking in an alley, two of them heard from opposites sides of the street. Well, to be fair they didn’t know it was a girl at first, it looked so much as a dog itself. A very sad dog claiming for help in dispair, the sound making both of them to halt their steps and try to look for the source of the sound. When they found out the girl, she was crying so loud in the middle of her barking, with three puppies on her lap.

 

“What happened?” One of them asked, the brunette. 

 

There was no answer whatsoever, the girl on the floor just cried harder.

 

Then the blonde touched the shoulder from the one standing next to her, pointing with her free hand to deeper in the alley, a lifeless black dog laying there in a pool of blood. She gasped and burried herself into the blonde, even though she wasn’t that used to skinship and the fact that they were strangers, and she was held like she was the girl’s whole world about to crumble into pieces.

 

Jungeun wouldn’t let her world to crumbling like that, so she gently caressed the girl’s hair while she was sobbing in her arms. It didn’t last for long, as they were both concerned with the other girl sitting in the floor and the poor puppies crying trying to get off her.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, my name is Kim Jungeun by the way.” She bowed, remembering to do towards the other’s direction as well.

 

“Jeon Heejin.”

 

They looked expectanly to the other brunette at the floor, but for no use, she wasn’t about to say anything back to them. She only bit her lips to stop the barking, but couldn’t stop bawling her eyes.

 

“We’re going to help, right?” Jungeun said, facing her in the floor and signalling to Heejin. 

 

She sat by their side and instantly approached her hands towards the other’s lap, though fearing if she was being pushy. She asked if she could, with her eyes, and the other one just nodded. 

 

Jungeun followed.

 

There was a dog in each lap then.

 

“God, they’re so cute.” Heejin said, soon to sneeze due to fur allergies, but she wouldn’t stop petting its dark-brownish fur for nothing.

 

“Right?” Jungeun asked, looking to the girl in front of them, still getting a soundless answer. At least, she nodded this time and her eyes were beautifully shining. “We should keep them.” She said, confidently, petting what was the tiniest of them three, a grey (with some white marks) one.

 

Heejin was on her way to protest, but the one on her lap started to bit on her nails. 

 

“I-”

 

“Listen, there’s three dogs and we are three here. I’m not the one to believe in coincidences, but-”

 

The dark-haired in front of them hummed, as she was tickling the dark puppy in her lap.

 

“I can’t just come home with a puppy, I need to talk with my parents. They- I don’t know if they’ll let me, because I have allergies and-”

 

The other girl nodded again, to what Heejin was saying, she didn’t had allergies but she wasn’t sure her parents would let her as well.

 

“Maybe we should just get them to a shelter, then.” Jungeun said, although reluctanly.

 

“N- no.” This was their first time hearing the girl’s voice, apart from all the barking and crying from before, it was a very sweet and low toned voice. “I- I’m Hyunjin.”

 

“Hi Hyunjin.” Jungeun said, smilling widely at her. 

 

Heejin did the same.

 

“P- please, let’s keep them.”

 

“I’ll need to see with my parents too, actually.” Jungeun said, lost in thoughts for a single moment. “Wait, I know someone! She’s gonna kill me, but maybe we can use her house until we talk with our parents.”

 

“Who? It’s someone we can trust?” Hyunjin asked, her eyes dark as the alley, not feeling as shy as before.

 

“Yeah, we can trust her, she’s my girlfriend.”

 

There was three dogs, one for each girl in that alley, and Jinsoul was just the poor soul that happened to have a house. 

 

(...)

 

Jinsoul was already at the college, the three others were still at highschool. The deal was that if they couldn’t make their parents accept the dogs in one week, then they would need to give them to a dog shelter. Heejin parents were the hardest ones, but even them accepted after some pleading. Jinsoul almost went crazy for a week, but the truth was that she really loved the dogs too. And, she didn’t let Jungeun take Nymeria (that’s the name she gave for her little puppy girl) as the girl would graduate by the end of school’s year and move in with her.

 

Other thing Jinsoul didn’t let? That the others went missing, the puppies were family so they had to meet each other constantly. This only meant that they never lost touch, even though they were all from different school’s (meeting each other at that alley was really the greatest coincidence of it all, as if destiny was playing with them). One of the deals with Heejin and Hyunjin’s parents, was that they were supposed to take all of the responsibilities about the puppies, even raising money for feeding, so Jungeun was always going to their houses in order to help. 

 

Jungeun wasn’t disgusted to deal with their messes, also. It took awhile, mostly for Heejin, to get used to the hardships of raising the dogs. But, she was the best mediator amongst them (the perks of being a libra), ever the first to talk with their parents if an argument about the dogs came along. Hyunjin was the one to take them for walks, when Heejin was too busy trying to get Jungeun to study properly, and the one to teach them tricks.

 

Apart from that, their weekends were always about going to Jinsoul’s house. The girl was supposed to be busy with homework and house duties, but never failed to greet them well and make time to play with all of them. She was the sweetest and it was dangerously easy to fall in love with her, just like Jungeun did before them. 

 

Months passed by unnoticed, their little puppies were becoming beautiful and healthy dogs. 

 

They were growing together, all of them, their feelings for each other as well.

 

(...)

 

Jungeun kissed Heejin for the first time at her twenty birthday, that was her graduation wish being fully granted because first she kissed Hyunjin.

 

Jinsoul didn’t mind, it wasn’t new to the others that her relationship with Jungeun was open. They’ve settled to be like that, because Jungeun was younger and vivid, still on her higschool days, and Jinsoul felt bad about all the things the girl might’ve give up for her. Not that the younger was ever the one to go fooling around, but this time it felt more familiar. Heejin and Hyunjin were always there with them, and they’ve had such unique charms, it felt just natural that her girlfriend fell for them. 

 

She felt herself falling as well.

 

Also, she felt a body pressed next to her and another one curled on her lap. 

 

Not to forget the two others around her feet.

 

“Can we get one for you too?” Heejin asked, burying her face on Jinsoul’s shoulder being too ashamed of her own question, petting Nymeria that was sleeping on the blonde’s lap.

 

“Yes unnie, you should kiss us too!” Hyunjin said, settling herself on Jinsoul’s other side and picking up Mobius. He was the biggest among the three dogs, his fur almost totally dark if not for some brown dots around his eyes and paws.

 

Loop woke up and jumped to Heejin’s lap, his rightful owner even though her had another two mothers.

 

Jinsoul looked over to Jungeun at the other couch, in front of them. 

 

The younger just nodded, heading to open some of the boxes around the living room. She had gotten the last things from her parents house, so she could move into her girlfriend’s apartment to attend the same college as her next year.

 

“I just got rid of one highschooler, you’re asking me to have another two?”

 

“We’re a family already, aren’t we?” Heejin asked back, a innocent smile on her face.

 

Jinsoul loved that, how her spine shivered and the hair on her arms went up just hearing that.

 

“She has a point.” Jungeun playfuly said, throwing a cushion at them.

 

“Next year when you two graduate.”

 

“What? Why?” Hyunjin was the one to ask.

 

“It’ll be your graduation gift, just like Jungeun’s.” Jinsoul said, a big smile in both hers and her girlfriend faces. 

 

“Fine.” Heejin said with a pout. “But you’ll have to let us move in as well.”

 

They laughed, but they were actually being serious.

 

Jinsoul didn’t mind and so didn’t Jungeun.

 

(...)

 

Needless to say, a year later the three dogs were living together and they were all a big family.

 

Jinsoul never knew how she got herself entangled with those three others but even so she wasn’t gifted with a peculiar puppy, she could also feel that their bond was written in the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> @heekkiwhy on twitter


End file.
